


Related

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [453]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Bottom Sam Winchester, Discovery, M/M, Separated at Birth, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: au dean and sam were separated at birth so they don't know they're related but then they meet each other at a bar and do some frickle frack and in the end they somehow find out they're brothers and they just kind of "wtf." Thanks!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Related

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Dean plopped down by the guy with the floppy brown hair, the kid looked so lost in the bar, and Dean figured that he could help the guy out.

“Hey there. What’s with the face?” Dean asked.

“I was with a friend, who ended up getting sick. Now I’m here, and I don’t really know what to do.”

“I see.” Dean said. “How about we spend some time together? Shoot some pool, drink a few beers. Bet it’ll be a hell of a time.” Dean grinned, giving a wink.

 

“I don’t even know your name.” The guy said.

“Dean Singer.” Dean stuck his hand out.

“Sam Campbell.” Sam replied, shaking it.

“Now we have introductions out of the way, how about some pool? You look like you know how to play. I bet we could sweep the competition up. Split all winnings 50/50.”

“Fine.” Sam said, and the two got up and went over to the pool tables to play.

_

After winning round after round, the two backed off, grabbing some beers and starting to drink.

“Played pretty well over there.” Dean grinned.

“You didn’t do to bad yourself.” Sam replied. As he drank the beer, he watched Dean. “It’s weird…you seem familiar….” Sam said.

“Have no idea where.” Dean shrugged. “I’m just a car mechanic. I used to help my dad fix ‘em up, back in his garage, now I fix 'em up here.”

“Yeah, and I’m just a kid from Stanford.”

“College boy, huh?” Dean grinned.

“Yeah.” Sam shrugged. “What about it?”

“Nothin’.” Dean said. “Though I will admit, I do get a familiar vibe from you.”

“Weird.” Sam shrugged it off.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded.

_

The two drank, talking about their lives with their families, before Dean finally asked if Sam wanted to come home with him tonight.

“Sure. My friend, Brady brought me here, but when he got sick, he left, taking his car with him.”

“Shitty friend if he left you by himself.” Dean said, walking to his car with Sam.

“I told him to go. I didn’t want him to feel worse than he did.”

“Huh, you two aren’t a thing or anything….”

“What? Me and Brady? No.” Sam scoffed. “Just good friends.”

“Awesome.” Dean grinned, giving a wink and the two got in his Impala, and drove off, with Sam commenting and making fun of the cassettes Dean owned.

_

They got to Dean’s place and got in, Dean getting Sam down on the bed, and kissing him, rutting against the other.

“Fuck…been wanting to do this since I saw you at the bar.”

“You’re not the only one.” Sam gasped softly, arching into Dean, letting the older man’s hand roam. “Fuck…”

“Take those clothes off, college boy.” Dean growled, stripping himself. “Let me see what’s underneath.”

Sam stripped, and Dean watched with lust filled eyes.

When Sam was naked, Dean leaned down licking and nibbling along the heated flesh, making Sam moan softly.

Dean dipped down, taking Sam’s cock in his mouth, sucking down, and Sam whimpered in pleasure, hips twitching upwards, making his cock sink further in Dean’s mouth. _  
_

“Dean…De’…shit…” Sam groaned.

Dean’s mouth left Sam’s cock, only to be replaced with his hand, pumping Sam’s cock up and down with slow strokes, giving a light squeeze at the head.

“Dean…” Sam groaned. “Fuck me, shit, fuck me, Dean.” Sam begged.

“I got ya, Sammy. Don’t worry.” Dean murmured, grabbing lube from the bedside table and slicking two fingers. Sam’s legs rose and Dean put them over his shoulder, one finger teasingly pressing against Sam’s rim, before sliding in.

Sam watched Dean, face flushed, as Dean started to open Sam up.

“Dean….oh god…” Sam groaned.

“Feel good? My fingers feel good, you like them?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded, head dropping against the pillows at his head while Dean twisted and turned his fingers, stretching them out, and opening Sam.

_

When Dean deemed Sam open, he slicked his cock, and sank inside the heat, groaning loudly, before he started thrusting.

The slick noise of flesh on flesh filled the room, and Dean grunted, watching Sam’s face change to one of pleasure.

“Touch me. Please, please, touch me.” Sam begged. “Please.”

A hand wrapped around Sam’s cock, and Sam moaned appreciatively, as Dean worked at Sam’s cock while he fucked him.

“Attaboy. My good boy. Fucking perfect around my cock, Sam. God, so hot to watch you fall apart.” Dean groaned.

Sam bit down on his lip, whimpering again, and his eyes shut, while he fisted the sheets.

“I’m gonna come!” He shouted suddenly, and Dean grinned.

“Then come.” Dean said, and Sam cried out, clenching around Dean’s cock, coming. Dean grunted, and came inside Sam, working the both of them through their orgasms. Dean grinned, panting, as he looked at Sam. “This is only the beginning, Sammy boy. You’re in for a long night.”

_

After everything had settled down, the two lied side by side, arms wrapped around each other.

Sam was half out of it, but he saw something on the bedside.

“What’s that?” Sam murmured, pointing to the item.

“That?” Dean asked, turning and seeing the amulet that was there. “Oh, an amulet. It’s mine. I had it the night that my house caught fire. It was like the only surviving item from the building.”

“Fire?”

“Yeah. Faulty wiring. House went up in flames. My parents didn’t make it. I did. And…I had a brother…I don’t know what happened to him though.”

“Wait…” Sam said, sitting up. “Did that fire happen in Lawrence, Kansas?” Sam asked. “And you’re…you’re brother…he was a baby? Just 6 months old?” Sam’s eyes were wide, and it kinda creeped Dean out.

“Yeeee…ahhhh….how would you know?”

“Oh god….Dean…I think I’m your brother. I’m adopted. From Lawrence, Kansas, house burnt in a fire, both parents killed. My adoptive parents always said that I had a brother, but I was never able to find him. And now I think I did….and I just had sex with him.”

Dean’s mouth dropped, and he stilled on the bed, unsure of what to say.

“This is crazy.” he finally said.

“You’re telling me.” Sam scoffed. “What do we do know?”

“We’ll play it by ear and see how it goes. Right now…I think we both need some rest and some time to think this through.”

“Yeah. Do you want me to leave the bed?”

“Stay. We already fucked, so…”

Sam lied back down, close to Dean.

“It’s weird…but I’m happy I found you.” Sam murmured, slipping back into unconsciousness.

“I feel the same way Sammy.” Dean said, and the two fell asleep.


End file.
